Unknown Skies
by Ranger 7734
Summary: Trigger and Brownie friends reunited just to be sent into war this is their story of the redeemed convict and the one trying to keep from losing her world.
1. Chapter 1

You know after all the shit I i've put up with through out the 2 years as a pilot for the IUN-PKF this has to be the worst assignment. Fucking Fort Grays air base the most boring place in the world, at least Brownie got sent hear as well. Lt Nick Wood Tac Name Trigger 5/14/19

**DATE- MAY-15-2019**

**LOCATION- FORT GRAYS AIR BASE**

**FILE-7734-TR-01**

**CLEARANCE- LEVEL- YANKEE WHITE**

**OPERATION DEER HORN**

"Come on move it move get in your planes people let's go!"

As I rushed through the groups of ground crews trying to fighters in the air i hear someone call out to me. "Hey you pilot get over here."

I turned and sprinted over to the man as I approached, he started to speak again."Why aren't you in your bird yet?"

"I don't know which ones mine." I said to the man."What's your name?"

"Lieutenant Nick Wood."

"Lets see ah your the new kid, alright your birds the F-16 with the dog emblem on it." He said pointing over to the far side of the hanger.

As I climbed up the ladder I had to ask about the emblem which was a dog head with a revolver in his mouth and a red sash with my tac name on it.

"Ah yeah they sent your plane here first but didn't say which squadron you would be with so that's what the guys put to say its yours." "Any ways your loaded for bear kid thanks to those fancy 3D printers you got plenty of munitions to go round." (Only way to account for the hundreds of missiles you carry)

"So what do i got."

"Standard seekers and 4AAMs, nothing fancy but it'll do."

After he removed the ladder I closed the canopy and started to taix out the hanger to the runway. I stopped just short of the runway as I got my radio to our frequency and waited for the flight of four F-18 to takeoff and then rolled to a stop on the runway and start through a hasty preflight check.

"_Trigger your callsign will be Mage two verfiey and read back."_

"_Tower this is Mage two I copy permission to talkoff." I radioed back as I completed my preflight._

"_Mage two take off granted hurt your wingmans already up there."_

The second I heard the tower approve takeoff I put my falcon to max throttle and rocked across the runway pulling up as soon as I had the air speed and retraction my landing gear at almost the same time.

As I flew over the harbor I saw off my wing the Albatross being consumed by fire and heard over the radio from a voice that i hadent heard in a few months _"They got the carrier shit,"_

"_Mage two this is AWACS Sky Keeper i'll be your eyes in the sky, Mage one is your wingman form up on him and head north."_

"_Copy that Sky Keeper." _As I Formed up on the ping on my radar that was tagged as Mage one i was surprised to see him pull off momentarily and form up on my wings.

"_Mage two this Mage one call me Clown, you take the lead in the formation for now I wanna see what your capable of."_

"_Copy that Clown." _As we closed in on the first bomber I saw it was an old Tu-95. I slid in off his right wing. _"Guns Guns Guns." _I called out as I pulled the trigger and watched as his right wing was cut in half and started spiraling toward the ocean.

"_Good job Trigger that's one down." _

"_This is Golem one scrach our three bombers." "Good job Mage and Golem form up with each other and take on the last formation."_

"_Sky Keeper Golem two whats the last formation composed of." _I glanced over at Golems formation and saw the plane in the number two spot and smiled as I saw the bold B on the tail.

"_This is Sky Keeper counting four bombers with three escorts." _Sky Keeper said after a moment."  
_"Golem one copys Trigger you take the bombers use your 4AAMs every one else engage the escorts." _

"_This is Mage two I copy engaging bombers." _ I broke off from Clowns wing in order to fall in behind the flight of bombers and let the computer do its magic_ " Mage two Fox three!" _was all I said as I sent my missiles off toward their target. Seconds later I was rewarded with four 95s going up in clouds of fire and metal.

"_This is Sky Keeper all bombers and escorts are down good job."_

Pointing my plane back towards Clown and the others a sudden exclamation came over the radio. _"TRIGGER BREAK NOW!" _

Following Golem twos advice I put my plane in a sharp split-s and saw a red and white Mig-21 fly past. As we passed I saw the amount of tallys on his plane in what short time I had i estamted it to be almost twenty five.

"_Shit, This guys an ace." _

"_Keep your head cool Trigger you got this." _Came Golem ones advice over the coms as I keep doing everything I could to keep this guy off me. I put myself into an immelman and lobbed some cannon fire at my opponent but it still did nothing as next I knew he was behind me again.

"_Cant we Help out sir he's by himself out there." "Negative Brownie with how close they are we have no clear shot we would just get in the way."_

"_But sir." _

"_Negative have some faith there's a reason we picked Trigger just watch." _

As me and my opponent continued to trade spot from front to back, I finally noticed it my despret cannon fire had damaged his right aileron all i had to do was get him to turn and. _"Fox two Fox two."_

After that intince fight the rest of our sortie was a blur until I got a ping on one of my private channels. _"You and me are gonna talk when we land."_ was all Brownie said as she lined up for her landing. Now I think id rater take one two of those aces rather than a pissed off Brownie shit.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon landing I taxied to the hanger I originally took off from hangar A-2 taking note of the other aircraft parked there which consisted of an F-15J and a F-14D sitting in the back. Once my post flight check was done and my canopy was open I slowly made back down the ladder the ground crew had placed and swiftly move away. near death by enemy ace sure pissed off Brownie why not, in the way of the ground crew not a chance in hell.

On my walk to the debriefing I rolled my shoulder trying to get the soreness out of it _**" I thought these new flight suit was supposed to keep G-Bruising from happening. Best tech in the IUN my ass." **_I was brought out of my musing buy almost walking in to the briefing room door. Quickly recovering and walking in I was greeted with a man with brownish skin and brown skin at a glance I could tell he smiled a lot by the smile lines on his face.

"Ah, good to see you Trigger names Brad Jester but you can call me Clown." He said while giving me a hand shake.

"Pleasure to meet you sir names Nick Wood but i'd prefer Trigger." as soon as I said that it occurred to me that's my flight lead thoughts a higher rank and I went and shook his hand instead of saluting. _**"Crap everyone said id get into trouble becuse im horrible with formalities well shit."**_

"Oh thank god you're not one of those stick in the ass by the book kinda guy." Slightly confused I asked "Is that a good thing?" Letting a smile wash over his face he replied "Oh you bet you wings it is I personally can't stand all the rules and regs, makes you wonder why they let me be a flight lead."

"Actually sir about that.'' where's the rest of Mage I assumed they didn't get up in time during the flight but I only see Golem squadron hear." I asked while gesturing to the other four pilots in the room which had their patches proudly displaying there squadrons name Golem.

"Yeah about that kid me and you we are Mage everyone else either transferred bases or moved to another squadron." He let his smile fade slightly and lean in and added in a whisper. "That's why I may have implied you were slightly better than you actually showed on you evaluations I needed spots filled and you looked promising."

Blinking and letting that info sit for a moment I finally replied "So you took a shot in the dark on some guy who's only flight experience is just training and air patrols over Cranston." looking at Clowns blank face I continued. "Yeah never heard of it either until I wound up there, hell apparently that's where they send their problems and even then they don't stay long. But my happy ass was there for two years so why choses the man sent to the reject base?"

For what felt like minutes after my question Clown simply laughed as he slowed in his laughing he looked at me "Kid do you even know who your flight Lead there was?" "Uh some guy called Talisman." The blank look I got unsettled me slightly. "Kid that man was the one that praticly won the Battle for Gracemaria."

"Oh." 

"Yeah and your the only one out of what sixty people that got sent for training with him to not dropout or transfer, I like to think my risk at picking you was well founded." Seeing the dumbfounded look on my face he patted my back and led me to some seats by the others in the room.

Apon sitting a man with blond hair look at Clown and said "Now don't be giving the kid a bigger head than yours already." "Aw come on Knocker i'm not that bad now am I?"

Before their conversation could continue I got a hard slap to the cheek curitsoy of the one and only Iona Jones AKA Brownie. "Ok what i'd do this time?" "Your supposed to be off somewhere doing nothing risky but no you just had to show up and almost give me a heart attack on your first sortie with us!" She said glaring at me, as this happens I could see the other two in the back exchanging money and could barely make out "Told you she was pissed at one of the Mages."

Sharing amused glances Knocker turned from Clown and said "Now Brownie i'm assuming this is the infamous Nick from your days in flight school, but please don't hurt the kid i'd hate to listen to Clown complaint for weeks about you scaring off his only flight member." looking over to her flight lead looking like a kicked puppy she replied "Yes sir."

"Ah sir I appreciate the concern but she couldn't run me of as kids I doubt she could do it now." "So you two knew each other before the IUN?" "Yeah knew her for years grew up together once I applied for flight school she flowed me." I said grinning to myself.

"Yeah I followed you someones got to make sure you don't do something stuped you're always in trouble, and after today I see you still get in stuped spots."

"To be fair Trigger hear did pretty good for his first combat sortie even took down and ace." Clown said slapping me on the shoulder causing me to wince. "Ah sorry bout that don't realize my own strength sometimes." "No don't worry you just hit my bruise I got from pulling that split-s." 

"Your flight suit should stopped that." "I thought so too but it didn't so here I am with a bruise." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"That's not gonna work we'll get that sorted first thing after the debriefing." Knocker said but before we could continue the base commander arrived started the debrief.

**DATE-MAY-30-2019**

**LOCATION-FORT GRAYS AIR BASE**

**HANGER A-2**

**OPERATION DUAL WIELDER**

"Trigger welcome have I got a surprise for you." The mechanic from my first sortie said guiding me into my hanger. Upon entering I saw the F-15J lined up where my falcon would normally sit. "New toy assume." "You bet your ass after you banged up your 16 we determined it wouldn't be fit to fly on this op so tada."

Grimacing as I looked at my new plane I saw the familiar dog emblem of mine on the tail "So no hard feelings about the falcon right?" "Yeah no im still pised you hurt that poor plane." Wincing at the reminder I started to climb up the ladder to the cockpit. "It's not my fault some jackass in a yellow of all colors Mig-29 tried to ram me." "well next time dodge the shiny plane." He said as I settled into the seat.

"So boss what I got on this bad boy?"

"Like before standard seekers but for your special weapons you have SAAMs ." he said patting the side of the jet before climbing down the ladder. "Now keep this one in good condition He said pulling the ladder away and letting me close the canopy. Upon arriving at the runway I proceed to run through my preflight before radioing the tower. _"Tower this Mage 2 requsting permission to take off." "Mage two take off aproved."_

As soon as i was in the air again and formed up on Clown and we set course for Chopinburg. _"Alright Trigger lets do this."_ Was all my lead said as we flew toward the refueling point the closer we got the more I felt something was off looking back id kick myself over not listening to my gut.


	3. Chapter 3

"_Break left Gargoyle 3."_ I called out tracking the drone glued to my fellow pilots tail.

_"Come on Mage 2 take the shot." _

_"Mage 2 fox two"_ As i let a single missile go flying and watched in no small amount of satisfaction as the drone went up in a ball of fire. We had been fighting the drones since the arsenal bird arrived and sent our plan down the drain.

"_Trigger how's Brownie looking." _Came Knocker over coms.

Doing a quick look over of her F-18 noticed a few bullet holes and the tail hook missing. _"Uh She's got a few new holes in her bird and no tail hook but looks fit to fly, what happened?"_

"_One of those little bastards got the jump on me when the arsenal bird used it shield, Im fine though."_

"_Alright Mage 2 you and Brownie form up together, and yes thats an order Golem 2."_

"_Copy that sir." _ Brownie said as she formed up off my wing.

"_Attention all aircraft command has ordered a complete withdrawal."_ Came Skykeeper over the radio getting sighs in relief from some.

"_So they finally got their heads out of there asses they should of done it sooner."_ I said sourly still pissed at skeleton squadrons needless deaths.

"_Save it for the debrief people, Mage you and Golem escort our allies out of hear."_

"_Trigger you and Brownie escort the damaged aircraft back myself and Golem can handle the rest." _ Clown said breaking off and moving to assist Golem.

"_Copy that" _was all I said as my misfit of aircraft squadron turned and head away from the fighting,

We got halfway to the safety of friendly lines when I noticed something I had missed in my haste to get out of the combat zone, where was the drones and I wasn't the only one just noticing it ether.

"_Trigger have you noticed anyth- OH SHIT!"_

Before I could say anything let alone react Gargoyle 1 and 3s craft suddenly exploded in front of me. _"Fuck Skykeeper what just happend?"_

"_I dont know theirs nothing on my scope wait Golem 2 break now missile from the rear."  
_

Looking behind me I saw Brownies plane limping along with what was now a considerable amount of damage saw the missile headed straight for her. What I did next still can be counted in the dumbest things I ever did, I put my bird in between her and the missile and took it,

"Damn that sucked but at least im still flying." I said to myself.

"_Good reflexes maybe this won't be as dull as I originally thought." _came a voice I didn't know over the radio.

"_Great whos this asshole." _I asked no one in particular as an Su-30 with orange wing tips screamed past.

"_Mage 2 Whats going on?" _Clown asked worried.

"_I took a missile but im still flying."_

"_Can you dissingage?"_

"_Negative Skykeeper if I leave Brownies a sitting duck."_

"_Fuck just get out of here Trigger ill be fine."_

"_Sorry I told you before you can't run me off." _I said as I move into a more defensive position near Brownie.

"_Shit here he comes again." _Skykeeper reported.

Putting myself into a roll to the right I saw a missile pass by and moved behind Brownie once again.

"_Tell me why continue to protect this pilot when you could simply fly away and live."_ the unknown voice said through our comms.

"_There my wingman my friend that makes them family so you want them you gotta go through me first."_ as I said this he passed again so throttling up to full I chased just as I got a lock and sent two SAAMs at him he pulled an kulbit and launched his own payload at me. All I felt was the impact as the missiles hit the darkness.

As I came to after what felt like hours id later find out It was only seconds, I went into recovery mode and barely pulled up before hitting the rainforest below. Quickly checking my systems I concluded my eagle was still fit to fly but was slightly sluggish on acceleration, then I saw the damning words most hope to never see WEAPON SYSTEMS OFFLINE.

"Shit" I said to myself and prepared to radio I was out I when I heard Brownies panicking cries over the radio.

"_Someone help me support, Trigger, Nick Help!"_

Looking up I saw the Su-30 taking its time lining up the kill shot and decided to hell with it i'm going down swinging and pulled up underneath him and thought " Well looks like i'm not avoiding the shinny plane this time." and with that thought pulled up hard. As our planes bounced off each other his rounds went wide. Upon regaining my bearing I once again move between him and Brownie wincing at seeing the spider web looking crack covering a good chunk of my canopy.

Opening up my comms again I said _"Try that again asshole i'm still here."_

"_Interesting" _was all he said as he turned and left the operation area.

"_Hostile has left the airspace and all allies are home free." _Skykeeper said thus letting us know our fight was finally over.

"_Trigger Brownie status now." _came Knocker over the comms.

"_Im dinged up pretty good but ill make it home its Trigger i'm worried about."_

"_Don't worry bout me now im good to go looks worse than it actually is."_

"_Trigger your missing a Fucking engine."_

"_So that's why that gauge is just spinning, any way i'm fine I swear just a little banged up now lets head back to base."_

**FORT GRAYS AIRBASE**

As soon as I landed I began the long taxi trip to my hanger and slowly climbed down the ladder as soon as I was in side. Giving a quick sorry to the ground crew who looked close to tears at the state of my eagle I started to make my way to the debriefing room."Thank god I denied medical attention they'd only give me a worse headache, I'll see them after the debrief." I thought to myself when suddenly I was almost tackled by a crying Brownie

"Don't you ever do something so stupid again you hear me." she said as she cried into my shoulder. "I thought I lost you after that guy hit you with that missile."

Rubbing her back and tightening the hug she had me in I said "Dont worry im right here and like I said before you can't get rid of me that easily."

Slightly chuckling I looked down at her and realized something id been trying to keep down for awhile now I'd fallen for her, putting those thoughts away for the time being I said "Well Lieutenant Jones how bout we make our way to debriefing and we can talk after?"

"Yeah lets go the others are already there by now."

As we entered and sat down I noticed we arrived before the base commander. Sitting in my usual spot by the front I was surprised when Knocker came over to me and sat a hand on my shoulder.

"Kid I want to thank you for keeping Brownie safe for me, but if you ever do that again ill let her have you got it?"

"Yes sir." I said quickly, seeing his eyes change from thankful to full on hard-ass in a split second.

"So you feeling ok there Trigger?" Clown said as he sat down next to me.

"Yeah just sore and a headache that i'll get checked out after the debrief."

"Good and i'm proud of you Trigger it could of went way worse but didn't thanks to you." as he said that I felt a small sense of pride well up.

As we all sat down the base commander finally arrived and began to speak "Alright now people I know it's been a long day but let's get this started then you can relax."


	4. Chapter 4

**DATE-MAY-31-2019**

**LOCATION-FORT GRAYS AIR BASE**

**LIVING QUARTERS **

"Come on where in the world did I put that thing." I sat mumbling to myself as I dug through my flight gear. We were told that today was a free day and I planned on taking full advantage of it just as soon as I could find my music player.

"What you looking for your sanity?" I hear someone say from the doorway to my room.

Turning to look I saw Iona leaning against the door-frame smirking. " Nah it be a plus though."

"So what are you looking for then?"

"My music player."

"And it would be with your flight suit?"

"Of course where I go it goes."

As I said that a look of realization crosses her face. "So that's why you're so quiet and never complain about long flights."

"Yes ma'am that be why." I reply with a wink and a quick shout of joy after pulling the device out of my flight suit pockets.

"Smart and don't start with that sir stuff with me i'm a lieutenant just as you are." she said with a playful glare.

Looking away to hide my smile I replied "Yeah but i'm only a second lieutenant while your a first."

"You don't even call Captain Jester sir." Brownie countered throwing her hands up

In frustration,

"Well yeah he asked me not to."

"I will push you off the control tower."

"Nah your life would be boring without me, but anyways what did you need?"

"What can't I just stop and say hi to a friend?"

"Iona it's our first free day since this war started and it's not even nine you would normally be still asleep, so what do you need?"

"Fine I need to talk to you." She said looking at the floor.

"Well talk away."

"In private,"

I don't know why that worried me so much but it did. "Oh….. well there's my hanger i suppose."

"Won't it be full of ground crew?"

"Nah they'll focus on the planes they can save that poor eagles done." I said standing up and making my way to the door.

"Yeah that will work."

* * *

Now normally the walk from my room to my hangers not that long of a walk, but when the person your walking with is acting unusually shy and is avoiding eye contact it makes things awkward which leads to a long ass walk.

Upon entering the hanger I took a long look at my falcon and shook my head at its sorry state and patted it on the wingtip. "Good job girl got me home." Walking over to some crates I sat down and gestured for Iona to do the same.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?"

She sat there for a moment fidgeting before she answered. "I wanted to say thank you for yesterday."

"You ain't gotta say nothing Iona its fine."

"No its not!" she shot back standing up.

"You had no weapons was already hit and was missing an engine, you should have left that's what any sane person would have done."

"Well i'm clearly not sane."

"That's not the point why did you stay especially for me of all people."

Now that question threw me for a loop. "What do you mean especially for you I would never leave anyone behind that goes double for you."

"Why though is what I want to know I mean all I've ever done is treat you badly."

"Iona no you haven't."

She just shook her head sadly and said."Nick when we were kids you would listen to all my problems no complaint no nothing and how did I repay you, Id say some sarcastic thing, insult you or just push you away."

Pulling a trick out of Clowns book I just shrugged and said "So?"

"All I've ever done is push you away when you try to helpful your my best friend and I just keep keeping you at a distance all because…." she said looking at the floor.

Whatever she said at the end I didn't catch. "What was that last part Iona?"

Raising her head and with something I couldn't quite make out in her eyes 'she started speaking in a subdued voice I hadn't heard from her. "But sincerely thank you and not just for the save you also helped me learn we never know if we'll come back, so on that note.

As soon as she finished she grabbed me and pulled me into a deep kiss. When we stopped for air I was dazed when she grinned even more and pulled me up and said. "So lets live a little shall we."

* * *

Walking into the mess hall later that day i'm sure I had a stupid grin on my face, as I moved toward the line for food I changed the song on my Music player and grabbed a tray and loaded it. As I looked for a place to sit I saw Clown sitting near the exit and decided to sit with I sat down he looked up and gave me a strange look which I raised my brow at and took a bite of my burger.

"So you and Iona eh." he said while I was mid bite causing me to choke.

"What?"

"Well you see me and you needed to talk about your situation with your bird but you weren't in your room, so I figured you'd be in your hanger and well ...yeah." he says getting embarrassed slightly there at the end.

"Oh well um surprise?"

Chuckling he replied "Don't worry too much, it's a little more relaxed around here about rules and regs about dating."

"Oh thank god."

"Yeah just don't let this get in the way of your flying, but like I said we need to talk about your aircraft or lack of one.

"Ok whats up." I asked in between bites of food.

"Well as you can tell your birds pretty well done for so you need a new one, but all that's left in reserve is an old F-14D so that means no AI for a WSO."

Putting my burger down I finished for him "And no one wants to give up their WSO so i'll be waiting till they send us a new plane or a WSO over."

"Well normally I'd say your right on the money but as fate would have it we have a pilot trained as a WSO who needs a craft as well."

"Really and they would just work with me just like that?"

"Yup."

"Who are they then,"

"Well it's Brownie so first thing tomorrow you two will be getting in sync for our next flight, and trust me from the rumors going around it's gonna be a big operation so be ready."

As he left, I couldn't imagine how true true his words were and where this next sortie would lead.


	5. Chapter 5

LOCATION-GUNTHER BAY

OPERATION-LIGHTHOUSE KEEPER

It had been a long few days filled with nonstop training for me and Iona to get into sync, but we felt good about it going into the briefing room. We still were in good spirits even when we found out our objective was ex-president Harling. It was when the base commander said who was to infiltrate the enemy's radar network that my heart skipped a beat.

"Trigger will be the one to fly solo and slip past the radars and clear the landing site."

Which is what me and Iona where currently on our way to do when I heard her speak over the intercom."So not what I was expecting on our first sorite together."

Chuckling slightly I replied. "Yeah I feel you on that one but hey we got music to listen to on our way at least."

"Yeah I suppose your right but are you ready for this?"

"Bout ready as I can be all things considered."

"Fair enough so how's it feel being an WSO again instead of a piolt?"

"Its definitely different but I do like being able to enjoy the view a little more."

"Yeah I can see that, but we're almost there so let's go over our system checks one last time."

"Copy that radar's passive and your overlay should have the enemy's radar coverage on it, weapons are primed but still waiting for you to flip the master arm."

_"Yeah I'm seeing the sites on my radar that's nifty and confirm all weapons are master locked till we clear the radar net." _I say confirming our ready status to Brownie and Skykeeper.

_"Alright people your entering the operation area I'm now imposing radio silence good luck and I'll see you on the other side."_ Was the last words we heard as we entered our AO.

Flicking on the intercom I said "Let's do this."

"Yeah let's, for this first passage drop to tree top level and watch the airstream if it gets to rough increase altitude,this is just for extra precaution."

"Affirm what about the airport?" I ask as I pull a turn around a radar zone and put us in line with said airport.

"Blow by fast enough they cant see our markings and they'll think we're just a Erusean pilot out for a spin".

"Alright after this turn it looks like we have to paths which do you think would be best?"

"Take the short cut up on our left."

"Ok let's do it and….clear that was tence."

"Your telling me all I did was sit and watch a screen."

_"Mage 2 radio silence lifted clear out that landing site."_

_"Mage 2 copys targeting SAMs and AA guns."_ Addressing Brownie I said "Swap radars to active and arm all weapons."

"Copy that boss bring all systems to combat and bring your GPBs up and ready to drop."

"Copy that bringing us around for our first run." As I said this I lined us up on a row of the air defenses and gave a burst of my guns for the AA and dropped the bombs on the SAMs. The next two minutes was spent repeating this same process till all the targets were gone.

_"Mage 2 this Mage 1 we've entered the airspace with Sea Goblin is the area clear to land?"_

_"Mage 1 the area is sanitized bout time yall showed up we was starting to get bored."_ I radioed back.

Everything going to shit I could later look back on was the second Sea Goblin landing. They got caught in a ambush and drones being launched from the mainland. Since me and Brownie was equipped for ground attacking we took out the launch containers while everyone else took the UAVs.

_"Yeah that's it Mage 1 we got the last of the launchers."_

_"Copy that 2 form up on me and lets get back to the elevator Mother Goose One is gonna need all the help it can get."_

_"Roger forming up now."_ Swapping to the intercom I asked Brownie "So how's out ammo stores looking?"

"Well we're fresh out of GPBs but we got a full stock of seekers and over a third of our ammo for guns."

The next few minutes where some of the hardest I'd ever had flying as we dived rolled and pulled constant 9G turns try to keep the drones of the chopper. It was going somewhat decent till it got hit and pulled a one eightey and headed towards the space elevator that gargoyle had just fired at. It was in the middle of this mess where my life would change forever.

_"Come on and that's another one and shit flares cant dodge it." I said as I pulled into a partial split-s._

_"Mage 2 get that bandit now keep them off that bird."_

_"Copy"_

_"We're locked"_

_"Fox 2 Fox 2"_ I yell as I let the missile fly and watch a cloud of debris and fire erupt from the impact only the drone flew away. All I could do was stare in horror as Mother Goose one exploded. I couldn't tell you what happened the rest of the flight home or even the debriefing all I could understand was me and Brownie was confined to our rooms till the next day.

DATE-JUNE-7-2019

LOCATION-FORT GRAYS AIRBASE

First thing in the morning I was escorted to the base commanders office. Once I took my spot a man I instantly didn't trust turned and began speaking.

"My name is Brigadier General Howard Clemens and I'm here to inform you that you were found guilty of killing the former president."

"What but how can we be shown guilty if we weren't there to defend ourselves." I almost shouted in disbelief "I mean the gun came would prove we didn't kill him right."

"That's funny you think we care about your innocence no we need answers to the public so I'm not going to sugarcoat it for yah you guys are going to be the scapegoats innocent or not."

Looking over at Brownie I can see the same rage and fear growing in her eyes so I put a hand on her shoulder to keep her from jumping the general in front of us.

"But don't worry you'll be staying together hell you're still getting the chance to fly just not as actual soldiers."

"The hell does that mean." Iona say still ready to beat Clemens.

"It's simple your being assigned to the 444th penal unit and since some guys felt bad you get to take your plane." He was about to walk off out off the office having stood up during his talking when he turned and said "good luck."

As soon as he left me and Iona was escorted to a cargo plane which already had our rooms stuff in it I guess someone else had a hand in me keeping my music player and we was shipped off to Zappland without a chance to say goodbye.


	6. Chapter 6

"Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-ZAPPLAND**

**DATE-JULY-01-2019**

**TIME-0600**

After being shoved in that transport on Fort Grays I figured they would send us straight to the penal base but no we were bounced around between staying for a day to a week at any location. So I'm not gonna lie I was slightly relieved when we touched down at Zappland mostly because I remembered Clemens saying I could continue to though I didn't know how but at that moment I could care less. I Instantly cared the moment we walked into the Base Commander's office where another person stood, Colonel D. McKinsey.

"Well it's Harlings murderers in the flesh and blood." He said turning around and setting a couple of files down on his desk.

"Sir." one of our escorts said and quickly left shutting the door behind him.

"Now then as of yesterday at 1200 hours you two where transferred to the 444th under my command." Letting his gaze meet mine he continued. "But that's just some symbolic bullshit your ranks mean nothing and neither do your names, from here on out you'll answer to your tacnames and nothing else am I understood."

"Yes sir." me and Brownie said at the same time.

"Good now then you two will be in separate cell blocks but will still fly together you must have someone pulling strings because I was gonna stick you two as far away from each other as possible but it's not to be."Looking over at Brownie I could tell that cell comment had gotten to her.

"Sir if I may ask a question?" He nodded in agreement and I continued. "So what is our cell situation then."

Looking at his files one the desk he answered. "Brownie will be with our resident mechanic while you Trigger will be bunking with Tabloid and on that note your dismissed the guards will take you to your assigned cells, also you have a briefing at 0800 now get out."

The second we were out the door the guards took us separate ways to the different blocks, once we reached my cell the guard shoved me in and left not even locking the door. Looking at my roommate I could already tell we would get on great just by that glint in his eyes it spoke of mischief,

"So you're my new roomie names Tabloid or Spare 11."

"Im Trigger and do they always forget to lock the doors or did he really just want to go take a nap?"

"Oh yeah the doors don't actually lock and the guards dont give two shits as long as we are back in our cells by lights out." Tabloid replies, grabbing a book off a makeshift shelf above the sink and sitting on the bed."So what are you in here for?"

"Uh well apparently I killed Harling, didn't even get a trial though got to stew about it for a month now and really want to punch someone."

"And that's another reason this whole worlds going down the drain because of the governments.''He said, throwing his book down and his face changing to a passionate look.

That being said it killed all respect I had for him as I fell on to my bed. "Why me why, first I'm blamed for killing an ex-president, then sent to a penal base where the commanders already a dick and, now my cell mates, a bloody revolutionary."

Picking his book up and smirking he added a quick "Not a revolutionary just don't like the government.'' which gave me an eye twitch and a migraine i could feel growing.

* * *

**TIME-0835**

**DATE- JULY-1-2019**

**LOCATION-ZAPPLAND**

**OPERATION-HIGH CARD**

**NICK (TRIGGER) WOOD**

**SPARE-15**

We had just barely started the briefing which had been going well all things considered even if my new name was apparently Harlings murderer, but it was brought to a halt when the Eruseans decided to take up there favorite pastime and bomb the hell out of the base I'm currently just getting to. The run to the hanger took a little longer than i'd liked from the briefing room but once i'd entered couldn't stop the smile as I saw my F-14 sitting there just like i left her but apparently some dick had crossed out the tail numbers which wouldn't have bothered me if they hadent covered up my emblem partially.

"Here catch." I heard from behind me and just barely turned and caught my helmet that Browine had tossed at me.

"Thanks now let's do this." I said giving her a quick hug and climbing in my seat, once we were good to go control had us line up with the others outside when I noticed all the assorted planes I keyed the intercom. "Hey doesn't this remind you of Choppingburg you know with the random mosh pit of planes."

"It kinda does but I got bad news FCS is locked so looks like they weren't kidding about being distractions."

"Well shit what are we loaded with just in case.?"

After a moment she replied "AIM-54s and AIM-9s looks like we're good for long and short range just what this girl was made for."

I was about to respond when the tower cut me of "**Trigger taxi to the runway."** which I would have done but another pilot cut me off. Spare 8 is what the control tower called him threatening to throw him in solitary and then came back to me.** "Alright Trigger as soon as you're at the runway take off and be a good distraction your callsign is Spare 15 consider it your prisoner number as well."**

Deciding not to test my luck as soon as we were lined up on the runway I throttled up to full and took off. Once the landing gear retracted I pulled straight into a high G turn and attempted to buzz one off the bombers I could see coming for another run but their escorts took offense to that apparently and sent some fire my way with their guns.

"Really now barely a minute in and you've already poked the hornet's nest." I heard Brownie say in between calling out enemy fighters.

"Hey now they said be a distraction so by god i'm gonna blow their socks off an-Holy shit." I got cut off as a Su-33 with one line on its tail almost clipped my craft.

"**Hey ass watch where you flying would ya almost took me out."**

"**Sorry bout that I'll give ya smoke once we land….hey anyone got a smoke I'll owe them when we land."**

"**Never mind how about this, what's up with the lines on our tails."** I asked as I pulled in close behind a Su-37 and almost laughed when the pilot flipped me off when I tried to wing tip him.

"**Now that's something I can do there sin lines the more you got the worse the crime I got one but you got three since you're a murderer."** He replied reinforcing the fact the word murderer was gonna get old fast.

The constant dodging and buzzing bombers ended when we lost contact with the base commander and our AWACS Bandog unlocked our which I took advantage of immediately having Brownie arm the 54s or other wise known as LAAMs and fired at the two Tu-95s just on the other side the operation area, "yeah baby reach out and touch someone."

"Isn't that a sniper saying?" Brownie asked as we lined up on a Tu-160 that was coming in from high altitude and unguarded.

"It may be but it fits now keep the LAAMs up. I'm going for guns on this guy."

"Got it."

"**Guns guns guns."** I called out splashing the bomber finding it eerily similar to Fort Grays.

"**Ha I bet he shot Harling with his guns too."**

"**Shut it Champ everyone knows he put two missiled right between his eyes."**

"**All of you shut it there's one bomber left Trigger let the others take it you deal with the leftover fighters."** Bandog cut in getting tired of the talking,

"Well you heard the man Brownie let's bag some fighters."

"Alright got one coming in at one high and is that plane yellow?"

Feeling my stomach drop and hoping she was wrong I looked where she said and sure enough there it was a yellow MiG-29 the same one that ruined my F-16 over Scofields Plateau by ramming me. "OH SON OF A BITCH WHAT IS MY LUCK."

"Break hard incoming," Brownie called out.

"Shit it missed but the on our six lets try this." I said as tried my tried and true half s-turn into a straight climb but this guy must have remembered it because he stuck to my tail and let off a burst of fire that I barely rolled out of." Ok that didnt work but dumb idea time I saw this in a movie once."

"Dont you fucking dare."

"Sorry but hit the brakes and they pass right on by." was my cheeky response as I hit the air brakes and thankfully he did in fact overshoot which I followed up with two sidwinders that landed but didn't take him out.

"Really he's still up come on man." Brownie complained once she saw him still flying.

"No he's leaving look." I said as he turned away and limped away which was followed with Bandog calling the area clear. On my landing approach i couldn't help but smile I mean ya i'm in prison but hey at least I can still fly.

That moment of happiness was shattered when Bandog came over the radio **"You just cost me a lot of money Trigger i'll remember this." **

"Goddamnit."


	7. Chapter 7

Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-ZAPPLAND**

**DATE-JULY-01-2019**

**TIME-1200**

**MESS HALL**

For all the ass he acted like in the air I was actually kinda liking Bandog. Not only had he put Spare 2 or Count in their place over kill tallys but he managed to get everyone except Champ out of solitary. So I found myself walking with Tabloid to the mess hall. "So is every sortie like that or are there more people sent to solitary?"

"No the numbers for solitary are right but normally we lose a couple of fighters, and we never get our FCS unlocked." He said letting me walk into the mess hall before him.

That drew me up short as I stopped and just stared at him. "You're shitting me right there's no way they never unlocked them till just now, I mean how do they expect to keep this ruse up without any pilots."

"That's the thing they don't really care I mean we are just prisoners after all."

"Yeah and I get that trust me this itchy ass jumpsuit they call a uniform wont let me forget." I said tugging at the collar of my uniform which was a off shade of grey while everyone else's was a ugly green, my guess it was to separate me from the others or they just where to lazy to order more green ones it is Oseas logistics after all."but isn't there you know rules on how to handle and treat your inmates?"

Scoffing as we continued to get into line for food he said "well yeah but McKinsey doesn't care about that so what if he gets us all killed if it gets him another medal."

"Great is the food at least somewhat tolerable?" I asked practically pleading hoping to hear some silver lining in this hell hole.

"It's decent not five star quality but it's good enough to eat and not want to shoot yourself."

"Oh thank god." I said as we finally got our food and went to sit down. The rest of the room was mostly empty which is one thing I liked being Tabloids cellmate it may be the farthest away from the hangers and the briefing room but it's the closest to the mess. As we sat down and started eating I had to admit the food wasn't as bad as I had feared so we sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes till the other Inmate pilots started filing in. It was to my surprise when they came and sat down with me and Tabloid. I was half scared they were going to do the sterotypicl give us some of your food, but they just sat down with a nod or a hey and started eating. Though I noticed Brownie wasn't with them. "Did any of you see Browine on yalls way in?" I asked, deciding they weren't gonna shank me.

"Who?" The one they called High Roller or Spare 7 asked looking up from his food.

"His WSO you idiot who else would he know." Full Band or Spare 4 said with a look of long suffering on his face.

"Oh well last I saw she was by the girls cell block looking pretty steamed about something."

"Ah well that's nice I wonder what's got her all pissed off this time?"

"So I'm curious what's the deal between you and her Trigger. I haven't seen an WSO and a pilot in sync like that before, are you two together or something?" Full Band asked looking like on off those paparazzi journalists asking about a celebrity's life.

Before I could answer his question I heard a voice from behind me. "Yes we are but it may not last very much longer because I think i'm gonna strangle him by the end of month."

Ignoring the chuckling from the others I turned around to see Brownie standing there looking like she was moments from strangling me. "So what did I do this time because I honestly have no clue what it is?"

Her eye twitched as she answered. "Oh ok how about I saw this in a movie once."

"Oh."

"Yeah of all the things you pick something from a movie really."

"As amusing as this is I have to ask what was up with that guy in the yellow MIG he just bee lined straight for you two." Tabloid thankfully piped in with some of the others nodding also wanting to know.

"Well I really dont know I ran into him before Browine was my WSO and he ramed my F-16 and trashed it, fuckin asshole."

"Seems like he really wanted to finish the job." Count said saying the first thing since he sat down.

"Yeah but those were some ballsy moves you were pulling there Trigger you should teach me a few let me get some better odds in the betting." High roller added.

Full Band suddenly stopped eating and looked straight at me and Brownie and asked. "So while i'm thinking of it, what's up with your Tac names, I mean all ours are related to our crimes but from what I've heard yours are from your previous squadrons."

Looking slightly nervous Brownie hesitantly started. "Well I don't know about Triggers but mines cause I got caught with a plate full of brownies in the mess after lights out in flight school."

"That's actually better than I thought it would be, so how about your Trigger?" Count proded.

"Uhh well it's actually classified technically and i'm serious." I said hoping they would drop it.

"So what are they going to do throw you in jail if you tell us?"

That brought me up short. "Ok fair enough so I was flying in a training sortie back when I was based at Cranston, it was simple bomb the shit out of one of the old bunkers and return so we loaded up with nothing but UGBs and headed off."

"Wait no air to air?" Brownie asked, looking confused.

"Nah it was just a training run in the middle of Osea, so we go drop our bombs and head back for base one the way back the instructor and another pilot had to land before our base due to a fuel problem so it's just me and the other pilot." At this point I notice even some of the tables around us are stopping to listen in. "So there we are about an hour from base when bam missile from nowhere takes him and I've got a Hornet circling me."

"What the hell who was it flying for?"

"I'm sure you all are familiar with A World Without Boundaries."

"Yeah from the Belkan war right?" Full band said.

"Bingo that was who he claimed he was with and then went and tried to get me as well so there I was with only my guns in a F-5e against an F-18 so went through every maneuver they taught us in training, but I still couldn't lose him so I started into a split-s got halfway through it when he got a lock and fired." At this point even Count who looked bored through most of the story even looked interested. "So I did the natural thing I panicked and pulled straight up."

"Holy shit that's where you came up with that move."

Nodding at Brownie I continued the story. "That apparently through him off and let me get in behind him and after five or so more minutes I managed to tag him good enough with my guns that he decided to pull out and run, but from what I heard later some guys from a new special ops squadron shot him down before he got away, and once I landed they made sure this was put under wraps and the only way anyone agnolighed that incident is my tacname Trigger since I apparently went through almost all my ammo."

"Damn son that's actually pretty cool."

"What do you actually believe him Full Band?" Count asked going back to his usual look of indifference.

"Yeah I was still in training to be an intel officer at the time but I still heard whispers of that happening just never heard who it was though."

"Anyways since we're free till tomorrow i'm gonna get some extra sleep. The Scrap Queen said something about everyone doing maintenance tomorrow." Brownie said after finishing her food she mostly stole off my tray.

The rest of them agreed with that statement myself included so with a quick hug and kiss I bid Brownie a good night and went to sleep off the last dregs of my headache resolving to find a way to charge my mp3, I was already missing the calm I got from the music as I struggled to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-ZAPPLAND**

**DATE-JULY-03-2019**

**TIME-0700**

**Hanger 3A**

The next couple of days felt more like I was at my first base instead of an inmate, all we were told to do was basic maintenance on our birds. Which most of the other inmates took to sleeping and other activities and only working when the guards came around to check on us. Myself and Brownie decided to actually work for the most part and none of the others can prove where we disappeared off to after lunch yesterday, but we did work and that's what we currently doing, The others said they were going to leave it to Brownies roommate the Scrap Queen who i'll amite can pull some magic but with my luck I wasn't taking any chances.

"Hey lower the flaps I'm gonna check them while I'm over here." Brownie said up to me from the ground.

"Alright lowering the flaps and bam there you go." I said while continuing to mess with the HUD trying to get it to resync to my helmet while also working on one of my side projects. When I looked into getting a way to charge my mp3 Full Band also managed to get me another somehow so my Idea was something I stole from Counts constant complaining, I was trying to attach it into the cockpit so not only was it out of my way I also had a spare if anything hapend.

"So what's taking so long is there something wrong with the HUD?"

"No I just can't get my helmet to sync and I can't figure out why."

I heard Brownie climb up the ladder to look in the cockpit and give a sigh. "That's because that's my helmet you dipshit."

"What no I grab-" I started until Brownie grabbed it off my head and showed me the B painted on the left side. "Oh so that's why I had to adjust it."

"Go get yours before I see how many hits it takes from a helmet to give someone a concussion."

"That won't be necessary Brownie the commander wants us in the briefing room yesterday." Tabloid said sticking his head through the doorway.

"Ok let's go see what fresh hell he has for us today." I said climbing out of my seat and getting on the ladder.

"Yeah lets get it over with." Brownie added as we made our way to the exit.

"Oh come on you two it shouldn't be that bad."

As it turns out it could be an full out assault on an Erusean base in Roca Roja with only what our planes can carry, the only good to come out of the news was that we had a day to get our craft ready to go and prepare ourselves not much time but still better than no time at all.

"So you think we should fix the climate control finally."

"Brownie if we don't get it fixed before takeoff im gonna blotch the takeoff, because the hell I'm going to a desert in the middle of July with no A/C ok."

"Well I guess we should get to work then shouldn't we."

* * *

**LOCATION-10 MILES SOUTH OF ROCA ROJA**

**DATE-JULY-04-2019**

**TIME-1300**

**OPERATION-ONE PAIR**

'Oh god why did I agree to this operation again?"

"Maybe because we didn't have a choice."

"But im so bored not even music would help with this."

I would have continued annoying Brownie over boredom if Bandog hadn't decided to come in over the radio "**alright convicts your almost in the zone of operations, remember you try to run we will shoot you down."**

"Well with that lovely thought Brownie let's do a weapon check, GPBs?" I said while double checking the instruments myself.

"GPBs are all good to go and so are the standard seekers good as well."

"Alright go ahead an arm all weapons hot and get the GPBs up first, we're going straight for the AA first then we'll hit the fighters at this first base if that intel the commander had was right that should be there main airfield." After I said that I added with a sigh. "Now I sound like Full Band."

"Yeah you do don't ya, but do you want to try and see if the others have any plans?"

"I doubt it after the mess they were over Zappland but I can see." I said and keyed up my mic. **"Anyone got a plan on how to do this without getting killed."**

"**Yeah we just go in and blow the shit out of everything." **Champ said, bringing his MIG-29 closer to the front of our pack of fighters.

"**Ok then I got an idea then it's simple but should help, pair up with someone and watch each other's backs and focus on the clustered targets then get the leftovers." **I proposed.

"**What are you squadron leader or something I'm gonna stick on my own." **came Counts' reply which most of the other pilots mirrored.

"**Alright Trigger I'll stick with you what we hitting first."**

"**Ok we'll hit this first base. I'm gonna go in and hit the AA then after I finish my run you come in and hit the fighters sound good Tabloid?"**

"**Yeah lets do this sick with the best if you want to make it."**

"**Alright you're in the AO begain the attack we don't want the regulars to dirty their hands with this so clear the area." **

With that I put my Tomcat to full throttle which Tabloid followed and lined up on the first base. As I lined up on my attack run I saw three bombers getting ready to taxi and Two F-16s lining up on the runway. **"Tabloid change of plans follow me in and get the fighters before they get airborne then let's hit those bombers.**

'**Copy that Trigger lets get them."  
**

"**Alright let's go." **I said and switched back to the intercom. "Brownie get the GPBs locked on the first two AAs that should get the oil tanks too and swap us to missiles for the one in between the runways."

"What about the last one?"

"You'll see." was all I said as we began our run the first two went up in flames thanks to the overkill of bombs meant for fortified targets and the third met the same fate thanks to an AIM-9. Slowing us down I aimed up on the oil tanks the last and mobile AA had just moved beside and let off a burst which sent the tanks and AA up in flames, and as soon as I let off the trigger I throttled back up and out of the way of the no doubt pissed off enemy fighters i'd just buzzed doing that.

Their revenge was short however as moments later their blips disappeared off my radar and Tabloid came the rest of the convicts arguing over chasing down trucks. **"Spare 11 splash two fighters and Trigger drop one of your bombs in front of the bombers should slow them down enough to make this easier."**

"**Copy that I'm turning for my second run, think you can get the control tower, might make it harder for other enemy fighters to coordinate." **I said pulling a hard G-turn to line back up on the base.

"**Yeah i can hit it and i'll hit that last bomber as well." **Tabloid said sounding a lot more confident than he normally did.

"So Brownie Ideas on how to pull this off?"

"Dive bomb it the GPBs are just really expensive UGBs when there not locked to any thing." Brownie said bringing them back up but leaving the targeting off.

"Alright let's see how well this goes." I said as I pulled up to a reasonable height and angled back down and pulled the air brakes. Once I was lined up best I could I dropped two and Brownie was right they fell practically straight where I wanted only slightly off. I couldn't be mad about the slightly off part because not only did it take out a chunk of the runway it took out the first bomber as well.

"**Spare 15 splash one bomber." **

"**Spare 11 splash one bomber as well."**

The last bomber we took out with two missiles from tabloid and a quick strafe from my guns. **"Looks like Trigger and Tabloid took out one of the bases while the rest of you were asleep get to work or it's solitary." **Bandog added as the final blip disappeared from our radars.

"**So Tabloid second verse same as the first."**

"**Yeah I'm game, let's do this."**

The next twenty minutes were spent with me and Tabloid diving in and out of the canyons the next base was in and even with the Harrier 2s they surprised us it was a simple job of dive fire and pull up and fly along the rim of the canyons to avoid missiles and repeat. We were just moving to the last base letting the others pick off the stranglers we left when the UAVs showed up and I may not have known him very well but watching High Roller get picked off by them hit a little too close to home after Choppingburg.

"**Sonva Bitch High Rollers down" **

"**Fuck this shit im out of here." **It really didn't help when the other pilots turned tail and ran. By the time me and Tabloid had made it to the last base it was just us and Count who was coming from the return line, and Bandogs permission or not I wasn't taking the chance of solitary.

"Brownie, how's our ammo stores looking?" I asked pulling behind one of the MQs they sent and taking it out with a burst of the gun.

"Well missiles and guns are still in the green but we are down to our last two GPBs."

"**Tabloid, how are you looking on munitions?"**

"**I'm still loaded on my GPBs but I'm almost out of missles." **He said while pulling an impressive attempt at my signature move and bagging himself a UAV.

"**Alright here's my plan, I'm gonna dump my last two bombs on the oil tanks and start pissing off every UAV I can while you focus on the base sound good?"**

"**Got it, I'll wait till you start the fireworks. Remember not all of us have the devil's luck though."**

"**Don't worry I'll keep em off your six just focus on the ground targets and AA." **With that I took out the two oil tanks on the back side of the base and started being a pest to any thing in the air that wasn't friendly. The UAVs had a trick to taking them down. Brownie pointed out to me fire a burst to the side of them and they flew straight into your missiles so they were actually easier to take out than I expected after the Arsenal bird and Gunther Bay. The real problem came when I pulled one off Tabloid and three joined it chasing me.

"Any Ideas Brownie these guys seem to be learning."

"No try flying low and pull up right before they fire they might not expect your brand of crazy."

"Brand of crazy ha I got a plan." I remembered seeing a tunnel earlier when I had taken out the oil tanks so I did the only natural thing and took it at full throttle and certainly didn't laugh at the sounds of cussing coming from my co-pilot. In all the insanity of the plan it did work and the UAVs hit the sides of the tunnel with one taking out some fighters that were stashed away. Once on the other side I saw Count finally doing his job and helping with the few scattered UAVs so I took a moment to catch my breath and play damage control.

"So enjoy the ride?

"Im going to murder you when we land…, but I do have to ameit that wasnt to bad."

I would have continued to rub it in that she might have enjoyed it if my instincts had not kicked in moments before the missile alert went off. "FLARES NOW." I shouted as I pulled into a hard roll right and barely dodged a missile.

"**Bandog I know you hate me but where did that come from?"**

"**Spare 15 you have a bandit approaching from the west."**

I turned my head to see the fighter off in the distance and could barely make it out as a Tomcat just like mine. "Shit that's a F-14 they must be using LAAMs prep the flares and ready up the missles."

"Copy that bos- Roll left incoming." Brownie cut herself off with popping flares as we tried to close the distance.

After several more long range attempts we finally got close enough that the LAAMs wouldn't be as effective and I noticed not only was it a Tomcat It had a digital desert camo paint job. Once we were in range I fired two missiles head on but they dodged with a roll and a dive which I followed and fired a long burst from the gun at the fighter but still landed nothing. We continued swapping missiles and bursts of gunfire when Brownie noticed something. "Hey that pilots got an AI for there WSO you know what that means right."

"Yeah this is something I remember from the acaddamy you can overload the old AIs in fighters like the F-14s by firing missiles and the guns at the same time right?"

"Bingo and once it does that they'll have to manually deploy flares."

So that's exactly what we did and once the AI was out of the way our opponent finally slipped up and took a missle straight to their left wing and went into a spin that forced them to eject.

"Man that guy was good." I said after catching my breath,

"It could have been a girl you know."

"Really you're gonna start this now?" I said with a tired sigh.

"Nah just consider it payback for the tunnel."

Shortly after Bandog declared the operation over and ordered us back to base while also busting Count in the balls over his exaggerated kill count. I do have to give him some credit he could fly if he could just control his ego, but that was for another time I was just ready to get back and get some sleep and get out of the goddamn desert.


	9. Chapter 9

Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-ZAPPLAND**

**DATE-JULY-07-2019**

**TIME-1400**

**PRISONER REC AREA**

"Come on you should play, you can't be as bad as Tabloid is."

"Sorry Trigger I'm not falling for that I just saw you wipe the floor with Champ and Count and they both cheat." Brownie said not even looking up from her book she was reading.

"Aw come on Brownie it be just like the old days tricking tourists out of money." I said grinning at Count's face of disbelief at my royal flush I just put down.

"Well I think that's all for me. I need to keep some money." Said with a sigh pushing his hand of junk to the middle of the table.

"Same" came from both Fullband and Tabloid."

"Really guys I just got in the grove."

"Yeah but since this game is over you can teach us how to do that move of yours." Champ said leaning across the table.

"Teach you?"

"Yeah I know we're not in the air to show up properly but you can at least give us a step by step." Fullband said adding his two cents.

"It's not really that complicated, just unexpected, you go into a split-s and once you're in the mid-point of the curve you pull straight up instead of straightening out."

"There's got to be more than that I almost blew the wings off my Mirage trying it over Roja."

"Not really just watch your Gs and know how much your bird can handle, and also practise I got lucky my first time pulling it."

"Well damn now I really wish Mckinsey let us have training flights again."

"Wait you used to have training flights?" Brownie said, finally putting her book down.

"Yeah we would get one every two weeks then they got canceled a week or two before you two showed up."

"Why did they stop them?" I asked

"The previous Spare 15 ate shit on landing one day ended up taking out two other planes that were taxing with him, so Mckinsey said no more training sorties." Fullband said standing up from the table.

"Well shit that sucks but wait is that why Bandog asked about me crashing on my first sortie here?"

"Yeah and he was pissed if I remember right he lost almost a hundred on you." Champ said.

"What can I say I live to piss people off."

"Clearly but come on I know it's a free day we need to check over the Tomcat before we hand it over to maintenance." Brownie said, grabbing some of the money I won and walking to the exit.

"Dude she's got you whipped." Tabloid said, making a whipping motion as I grabbed what was left and made my way to the door.

"Yeah I know but it's not that bad."

"Whatever you say."

As I left the rec room which was really just a sectioned off part of the mess hall and made my way to the hangers. While I knew Brownie just wanted to leave the room she did make a valid point, something was about to happen and I rather be ready. Most of the other prisoners would scoff at the thought of something big was about to go down but it was pretty easy to see, Mckinsey going in the radio room (the bases only way to contact HQ) for hours on end, the normal personal actually doing there jobs for once and finally Mckinsey even allowed the Scrap Queen to order brand new parts. Something was up and it didn't settle right with me at all.

* * *

Once I entered mine and Tabloids hanger I went over to the pile of crates we called a desk and grabbed a clipboard and got ready for the long and boring task of trying to satisfy the mechanics by giving the somewhat helpful info on whats wrong this time. "So Brownie any complaints on your end from our last sortie?"

"Yeah IFF and radar where a bit glitchy would pop in and out sometimes, wasn't really too bad till that Tomcat we had trouble with and It completely stopped working till right before you shot them down." She said walking over to our plane and helping me look it over again.

"I'll ask you the same thing they will first, did you turn it off and on again?"

"Actually no it fixed itself but I don't want to take any chances it might mess with yours as well."

"Fair enough, let 's hope it was just a glitch in the display since mine worked fine." I said making notes about it and climbed up the ladder to double check the canopy and upper frame of the plane.

"Uh add new landing gear to the list these are about done for i'm surprised we even landed safely on these things." came Brownie's voice from below.

Not seeing anything more than a few new scratches I climbed back down and went over to the landing gear and I could see the reason she was surprised. The structural part of the landing gear was fine, but the tires looked ready to burst just sitting there. "Damn how long do you think it's been since they were changed?"

"Probably since before they drug this thing out on Fort Gray for us."

"Wouldn't surprise me the IUN-PKFs are as stingy about things like Oseas military is."

"And would you look at that another reason that we need to get rid of the governments." Tabloids voices cut in as I saw him walk in the hanger and over to the desk .

"Oh come on Tabloid just for one day please shut up."

"Man you make it too easy though."

"Ok boys that's enough flirting, what brings you here Tabloid." Brownie said lightly slapping the back of my head.

"That's simple I figured I'd give my bird another look over as well, but I do have a question: what's up with the lines on the back of your helmet Trigger?" He said as he picked my helmet up from the desk and flipped it around.

"Oh for every sortie I make I add a mark kinda like kill tallies but for surviving instead."

"That's a little morbid but to each their own I suppose, so do you include training sorties or patrols?"

Shaking my head I answered "Haven't had either since the war started but I wouldn't put them on there anyway."

"So you have had six combat sorties counting the two here?" He asks and I reply with a nod of my head. "Damn that means you have the most combat experience out of every one, the only one of us to have any experience before coming here was Count and that was just one."

"Shit that explains so much about how ya'll fly no offence or anything but it kinda shows." Brownie says while taking the clipboard and adding another thing to it.

"None taken, we ain't exactly the best pilots around."

"Nah give yourself some credit, you proved the other day you can do pretty good yourself, and it pains me to help his ego but Counts got some skill himself." I said and truly meant it between him keeping up with me at Roca, and Counts actual abilities handling the UAVs things didn't look as bad as they had at first.

"Thanks I guess still got nothing on you though."

"You know what help me and Brownie with this then we'll do your bird and i'll give you some more in detail pointers on that maneuver."

"Really?"

"Yeah it seemed to confuse the UAVs somewhat so I figured I could spread it around, besides your my wingman now I need you to stay alive."

With a chuckle Tabloid said "Fair enough I suppose so let's get to it."

With that sorted out we went back to work with me finally getting to ignore the growing tension that was filling the base for at least a couple of none of us knew was there was fight approaching that we no matter how hard we could try we weren't prepared for, but for the time there was at least a glimmer of hope I had been slowly losing reappear in that moment.


	10. Chapter 10

Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-SKYS NEAR YINSHI VALLEY**

**DATE-JULY-12-2019**

**TIME-1450**

**OPERATION-TWO PAIRS**

"So this is gonna suck worse than usual isn't it?"

"Oh yeah now I really wish we had a Hornet again."

"Why?"

"As long as you didn't use the radio you could take a few hits from lightning and it wouldn't mess with anything important."

"Really this thing got anything to help with lightning."

"Maybe one on an actual base we're lucky it even flys."

"Yeah that's fair so how well you think the old girl can handle those valleys."

"No clue but we'll find out once we get there, but you have an idea right I saw you staring at the map before we left the briefing room."

"I've got an idea, yeah i'd better see what Tabloid thinks of it before we get to the AO." I said as I noticed the clouds growing darker and the looming rock formations growing ahead. As I looked off my left wing I saw Tabloid flying in a loose formation with me and keyed up my mic in between Champ and Counts arguments about kill counts.

"**Tabloid."**

**"Yeah Trigger whats up?"**

"**I got a plan here and wanted your opinion on it before we get there."**

"**Oh look guys, looks like Triggers got another brilliant plan acting like the squadron leader again."**

"**Jesus Count what's your problem his last plan worked out just fine."**

"**It didn't help Highroller did it."**

"**That's a low blow Count and you know it, but Trigger what's your plan." **Tabloid said.

"**Well it's another simple one but it's a bit more dangerous than the last, with how big the wings are on my Tomcat I'm not to confindit in being able to hit the AA sites and radars in one pass."**

"**So you want me to take the AA guns this time?"**

"**Yeah your birds a fair bit smaller so you can maneuver better than I could."**

"**Got it, want to hit the east west side of the AO first?"**

"**Yeah that can work."**

Before we could finish finetuneing the plan Bandog came in. **"Alright convicts you just entered the AO we need this to be quick we have a schedule to keep now get to work and remember."**

"**Yeah yeah we know you try to leave you get shot down."** Some random pilot said.

"**Alright Spare 10 looks like that one earned you a free trip to solitary.**

"**Lovely start this has been but let's go Tabloid you lead i'll follow."**

"**Copy that Trigger."**

Switching back to the intercom I said "Alright Brownie it's go time keep us on the AIM-9s I don't see any air targets right now, and be ready on those flares we won't have much room to fly in there."

"Yeah I got you LAAMs on standby and flares are at the ready." came her quick reply.

Following Tabloid was harder than I had assumed it was going to be from the second we started our first run. While he made a straight dive at the radar site from above and was able to straighten out as soon as he made his pass I had to pull straight up and back above the rocks, because insane or not my wings would not fit in between the formations he could.

"Damn you alright back there?" I asked Browine as we cleared the top of the rocks.

"Yeah I'm good I think just wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I." Keying up the radio again I said **"Tabloid mate could you possibly warn me about spots like that, i'm not sure my luck can hold out much longer at this rate."**

"**Yeah sorry about that im not used to leading myself much less anyone else." **came his sheepish reply.

"**It's good just some heads up would be nice, now lead on to the next."**

While it took two more sites for us to get our rhythm down we were feeling more confident in this op. The only other problem I could see happening was the other pilots getting in the way but they ended up chasing some Apachies that showed up. Once the choppers were dealt with they hit the few sites in the open and Count showed some skill when he took out a site by riding the cross wind instead of fighting it like the others. The rest of the fight was relatively smooth and boring once we got the hang of dodging rocks, the most interesting part was halfway through when the allied squadron radioed us to say they were nearly here, and the amount of snark their flight leader gave Bandog was priceless.

"**Spare 15 fox two."**

"**Radar site silent, that's the last one."**

"**Good we just got here as well but I got bad news here comes the UAVs." **came Cyclops 1 before we could celebrate.

"**All spares intercept the UAVs get Cyclops and Strider squadrons out of there."**

"**Tabloid let's split up there's a lot to cover and it doesn't sound like the others are going to be much help." **I said after hearing the rest of the Spares start complaining Count and Champ especially

"**Copy Trigger stay safe."**

"Alright Brownie bring the LAAMs and hang on the storms picking up as well."

"LAAMs are up."

"Well here we go." was all I said as I throttled up to full power and went after the UAVs chasing some of the F-15s farther away from the main group. The first few I fired at went down easy enough but the next one I started chasing dived into the valley and into the storm clouds. Steeling my nerves I followed after and finally hit it after lightning struck it and caused it to slow down.

"Holy hell those things cant take lighting." I said watching my missle hit and sending it down in a ball of fire.

My moment of revelation was over as soon as it came when I felt my hair stand up and then a boom with a bright flash of white. With the UAV gone the only chunk of medal in the air was my bird so the universe decided to say hi."

"**Spare 15 was struck by lightning." **Came a garbled call over the radio from someone.

"**Calm your asses down Spare 15 check for any errors and get back in the fight."**

"Easier said than done my instruments seem to be fine just waiting for the HUD to reset, how about our weapons Brownie?"

"Waiting on the HUD reset as well looks like the safeties kicked on automatically when the lightning hit, guess the old girl does have some safety measures after all."

After that it was Choppingburg all over again take out one move on to the next and keep every one alive. I for the most part ignored anything other than calls for help over the radio trusting Brownie to let me know if I missed anything important and climbed after the last UAV. As I neared it the pilot it was chasing radioed. **"Pilot in the Tomcat this is Wiseman I've got an idea after we pass this rock I'm gonna break left hard hopefully that will throw it off long enough for you to get a shot."**

"**This is Trigger I read you loud and clear on your mark."**

"**And…..NOW." **Wiseman called as he put his F-15 into a hard left turn.

"**Fox two, fox two" **I called firing and hiring the UAV.

Pulling away with a slight wing waggle Wiseman radioed back to me **"That was some good team work all my guys are clear let's get out of here."**

"**Alright Spare squadron your jobs complet return to..Wait a second Spare 8, Champ hostile closing on you fast."**

"**I got this."**

"**Negative Champ break off no dogfighting."**

"Shit Brownie, let's go I got a bad feeling about this." I said chasing after Champ, just when we thought we were about to make it, Champs blip disappeared as a ball of flame appeared where he was just a second ago. Cursing out loud I barely heard Brownie gasp, and I quickly saw why coming out of the wreckage was an Su-30 with orange wing tips. The second he cleared the valley he fired twice and managed to hit two more craft before we could do anything.

"**Spare 10 lost and he got one of the Striders and...shit another one."**

"**Trigger get in there with that monster we can't lose any more craft, Tabloid Count you two take the escorts coming in."**

"**Negative Bandog our jobs done remember, i'm not sticking my neck out anymore than I already have." **came Counts' reply as he and every one but Tabloid turned tail and ran.

"**Godamn it Count you fucking coward im stating to see why you got your ass shiped hear." **I said finally snapping at his attitude.

"**Don't worry Trigger i'll distract the goons you handle him."**

"**Thanks Tabloid, stay safe, you get hit fall back, I'll be fine."**

Breaking off from Tabloid I fired a burst at the Su-30 to get his attention and mentaly prepared myself remembering last time I fought him." you good back there Brownie?"

"Yeah let's bag this sonuvabitch."

Grinding at those words I dived after him into the valley and firing at every chance I could. We continued through the valley for a while dodging rocks and outcroppings all the while at one point he dived under an arch and came back up behind me. Thinking fast I remembered a tip my first squadron leader told me all those years ago, if you can't dodge a missle let it hit somewhere non critical. So with a quick prayer my luck would hold. I gave it a shot and let it hit my tail hook.

"Holy shit are we good," I said, scanning my instruments as our opponent flew past us.

"Everything is green here." Brownie said, sounding as shocked as I was.

Getting my bearing again I began my pursuit again pushing the throttle to full weaving in and out of the valley finally hitting him as he barely dodged a lightning strike, but he continued on unfazed. As we conutend and I followed him into the clouds again I caught a glimpse of Count helping Tabloid. Once I saw that the part of me that was worried about Tabloid on his own finally relaxed and I put my full focus on my target. Our fight continued on for what felt like forever with us trading blows he finally loosened up and I thought I had him, but he instead pulled up as soon as I fired into the clouds and disappeared off radar.

"**Damn it Bandog he got away, did we lose any one elyess?"  
**

"**Negative Spare 15 and the other fighters have left as well the rest of you return to base, recon squadron follow them. I doubt you have enough fuel to make it through."**

"**Thanks for the vote of confidence, but who was that that worked his ass off wasn't his name Trigger?"  
**

"**Yeah the biggest dumbass in the squadron but I wouldn't get involved if I was you."**

Flying near the back off the pack I sank down in my seat finally relaxing and feeling the fatigue hit me like a truck. "Dammit he got away again Brownie."

"Yeah this sucks he's two for two on ruining our day isn't he."

"Yup that he next time we'll get him, but for now let's see if I can make it through the debrief without falling asleep."

"Man some sleep sounds good right now, but dammit the mechanics aren't gonna be happy about the holes in the plane now."

Hitting my helmet on my seat I let out a sigh and started to prepare for the wrath of the ground crews, the Scrap Queen especially." I almost forgot about that but that comes later for now though let's try to beat this storm back to Zappland."


	11. Chapter 11

Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-ZAPPLAND**

**DATE-JULY-14-2019**

**TIME-1100**

**OUTSIDE HANGER 3A**

With the arrival of Strider and Cyclops's remaining fighters at our base Mckinsey decided to ease up on his normal amount of punishments which gave a lot of us free time, I guess he was trying to make himself out as a good guy. So once the rain finally cleared he had us move our fighters out of their hangers so they could get a good scrubbing, everyone knew it was more of a do something and not bother him since the guards weren't even taking it seriously by playing cards on some nearby crates. Taking the chance to rest I found myself sitting on the wing of my Tomcat while propped up on the cockpit trying to take a nap, and Brownie sat in her seat reading.

Feeling a tap on my boots I opened my eyes and saw Tabloid standing beside my plane. "Yes?" I said as I sat up a little more.

"So how long do you figure the commander will keep up this whole nice guy act?" He asked looking around at the other inmates who were lazing around as well.

"I give it till the regulars leave so about a week since they're waiting on parts."

"Sounds about right still though he's trying to act like we're not a penal unit at all."

"Yeah I noticed that he took all the signs down and even has it where the regulars can't even access the areas that even remotely look like a prison."

"So he's embarrassed enough that he's trying to cover what we actually are up?"

"Probably, but still he can't completely hide it with the guards and all." I said pointing at the guards Count was trying to hustle at poker and other guards Fullband was talking to, most likely trying to get the latest gossip.

"Yeah so when do you figure our next sorite will be?"

"Who knows but I know me and Trigger here aint flying till after the regulars get their parts in." Brownie said not looking up from her book.

"Yeah thats for sure Mckinsey put their orders as high priority and the Scrap Queen said she cant fix that right rudder without parts so where grounded till parts come in."

"So while I'm thinking of it how was it faceing that guy, Fullband said he was a pilot for the experimental squadron."

"Sucked just as bad as the first time I fought him actually landed a blow on him but he still got away and got some of our pilots as well."

"Holy shit man you fought him before damn you really do have the devil's luck." he said stepping back a little in shock.

"Something like that." I said while climbing off the wing. "Lets go get some early lunch, you coming Brownie?"

Putting her book down she started to climb out. "Yeah why not i've read this book about fifteen times since we got here."

Stopping to help her off the wing I asked."So what book is that anyway it doesn't say on the cover."

"Nothing special, just a favorite of mine so nothing to…" she cut herself off as we saw Tabloid pick up the book and put it down just as quickly turning a bright red.

"Nevermind I don't even want to know now."

As we walked past Tabloid she grabbed the book and said. "Not a word to anyone or I swear to god I will tell The Scrap Queen what you did to your instrument panel."

"Understood, Trigger I think i'm gonna pass on lunch for now and head back to our lovely cell." He said walking away with wide eyes.

As Tabloid walked away I turned to Brownie and said."You scare me sometimes you know that?"

"Good means I still have It, now come on food sounds good."

* * *

After a quick walk to the mess hall we grabbed our food which was a simple beef stew so it was one of the better meals they serve. Once we got our food we sat at our normal table near the back of the hall and enjoyed the simple meal together. "So Trigger I heard that tonight's supposed to be a hot one you know what that means right."

Grinning, I replied. "Yeah means no roaming guards tonight they'll be holed up in the cam room with the a/c, so our normal spot?"

"Bingo now If you'll excuse me I have some reading to finish, but i'll see you tonight." she said getting up taking the thing they call a cookie off my tray.

As she walked away I hollered at her. "You could have just asked." not even stopping she just gave me the bird and walked out the door.

As soon as she was out the door I heard chuckling from behind me and I turned and saw Dark skinned man with black hair behind me. "Ah she's a feisty one isn't she, but anyways my name's Wiseman and if I heard correctly your Trigger right."

"That's me alright, spare 15 Trigger at your service."

As he sat down across from me I heard him chuckle again. "So you're the one that saved me and my squadron's bacon out there, not gonna lie you're not what I expected." he said looking me up and down.

"Let me guess you expected more hair gel and leather jackets?"

"Yeah and you're a little more laid back compared to that little outburst you had when the rest of your squadron flew off on you."

"Well it had already been a long day before that and I was pissed as it was seeing that guy again, and there not my squadron as far as I know we don't have a flight lead."

"Well if yall did I bet you'd be it, but anyways I wanted to come by and say thanks before we left."

"Damn the parts get here already?"

"No but our birds are airworthy and command wants us back yesterday."

"Well then It was nice meeting you just be careful about the guard dog on your way off the Island." I said standing up and offering a hand to him.

Taking my hand and shaking it he said. "As well maybe we'll meet again under better circumstances, now don't you have a date to get ready for."

Laughing as I walked away yeah what counts as one anyway, some slow music and i'm sure you can guess the rest."

"Yeah i'm sure I can."


	12. Chapter 12

Speech/Intercom"

"**Raido"**

"_Thoughts:_

**LOCATION-ON APPROACH TO ZAPPLAND**

**DATE-JULY-22-2019**

**TIME-1400**

**OPERATION-THREE OF A KIND**

"**Spare 15 your clear for landing, once your on the ground taxi to your hanger debrief is in an hour."**

"**Spare 15 copies making final now." **I replied to the tower wincing as the engines started to sputter again before going back to normal.

"Damn that sand really fucked with engines didn't it?" I heard Brownie say from the back.

Staying quiet till we were on the ground and taxing toward the hanger I finally answered "yeah can't imagine the other planes are doing too well either." Once we were in the hangar I opened the canopy and did a quick look over the plane as I got out."looks like we flew through sandpaper."

"Well we kinda did." Brownie said after climbing out and putting something on the desk we had finally found to replace our stack of crates.

"Wait, is that your book I thought I threw it away, and you take it with us?"

"Yeah I'm not the one flying, and what's your problem with it?"

"It's 60 Shades of Red Brownie, it's nothing but smut."

"It's good though."

Sighing and pinching the bridge of my nose I put my helmet on the desk and said."whatever I dont care anymore let's get to the debrief and sit down."

"What's the matter? The big bad Trigger embarrassed?" she said, slightly laughing.

"No no just releasing where some of your ideas came from."I said walking out of the hangar hearing her shout at me to wait up. The walk to the briefing room was relatively uneventful, just more prodding and teasing from Brownie who was in a really good mood for some was once everyone started to trickle in that It got to the usual levels of after mission excitement.

"Holy hell did you guys see some of those oil tankers explode it was amazing." one of the other spares said.

"Yeah but did you see some of those tanker trucks? A few of them blew up real good." Fullband said while a few others added their agreement.

'That may be true but what my man Trigger did was pretty sweet, he took down a UAV by wing tipping it." Tabloid added while drawing the room's attention to me.

"Sweet? It scared the living shit out of me Tabloid I wasn't trying to wingtip it I was just trying to roll out of a lock and I hit it as it came out of the sandstorm." I replied still remembering hearing the bang when I hit it and thinking we had got hit.

"Still that was pretty cool."

"Yeah till The Scrap Queen see the dent it made and all the sand we got in our planes." I added enjoying the slowly dawning horror on some of the pilots faces.

"Oh god don't remind me I have to share a cell with her." Brownie says groaning and slumping in her seat.

After about thirty minutes Mckinsey finally comes in for the debrief. The highlight of it is that we only lost two planes, and one pilot since one crashed on landing but was injured enough to be shipped off back to Osea for treatment then to a normal prison, for the most part the debrief was his normal threats of solitary and his insistence that he was a genius for finding a use for convicts. Once the debrief was over he sent us back to the hangars to start work on our planes. On our way back Brownie split off to go swipe some food for us while we work so it was just me and Tabloid in the hanger at the moment looking at the rough shape my bird was in.

"Wow that's a pretty impressive dent how bad did she handle after that?" Tabloid asks me, staring at the dent in my left wing.

"It wasn't too bad till the engines started acting up from the sand."

"I bet and good thing your bird doesn't have stealth coating or it would be ruined."

Looking at the state of the paint I had to agree you could see bear metal in spots and even my emblem i'd grown fond of was starting to fade with scratches everywhere. "Yeah hopefully The Scrap Queen can do something about it."

"Well,I heard she'll have to move fast. Our next mission is gonna be soon."

"Oh thats bloody great what do you figure it'll be an all out attack on the space elevator."

"Please don't give him any Ideas."

Sitting down on some crates we decided there's nothing we can do till The Scrap Queen shows up so we wait for Brownie to bring whatever she could find and wait. When Brownie finally came back with some sandwiches that were probably a day old we started to eat and talk with Tabloid asking more about where we came from.

"So I heard from Fullband you too knew each other before the war."

"Yeah me and the dumbass here grew up together."

"Yup we lived in Bana for most of our lives my parents were owners of quite a few hotels, and got pissed when they heard me and my sister joined the military." I said smirking at the memory of their faces when I told them I was shipping off for flight school.

"Like Triggers parents mine owned some well off tourist traps and they met and started working together, you know stay at our hotels get so much off at whatever place you were going."

"So I assume you too got stuck as playmates or something whenever they had business meetings together."

"Nope we met because we were trying to hustle the same tourst out of money and she didn't like it when I got the money."

"Who taught you to play poker now that i'm thinking about it?" Tabloid asked, probably remembering the games i've played here.

"His sister taught him and me, kinda her middle finger at our parents for being all uptight stereotypical rich people."

"Yeah then she joined the Osean navy as a radar operator, and I got it in my head that flying sounds pretty cool so I joined."

"That sounds like something you would do, so how did you join Brownie?"

"Well when Trigger left for training it got boring and lonely at home so I said fuck it and enlisted a couple months later." Brownie said.

"Did you ever hear what ship your sister ended up serving on Trigger?" Tabloid asked.

"Yeah she sent me a letter back when I was at Cranston she's on a landing ship called the Puffin in one of Oseas reserve fleats so she should be relatively safe."

"You sound like you're worried for her."

"Yeah some people might not get along with their siblings but she practically raised me and Brownie since our parents didn't care past their image, which thinking on now were probably disowned now." I said hearing Brownie chuckle darkly and pull out some cups and the whiskey we keep hidden.

As she poured some in the cups and passed them to us she said "Well they can keep their family names my family's right here criminals or not I trust everyone here to watch my back even Count."

Nodding I added to it "Yeah as much of an ass he and the others can be they come through we we really need it." Raising my glass I said "To Family."

"To Family" was the reply from Tabloid and Brownie as we knocked our cups together and started an early night of drinking and stories.


End file.
